


Special Present [ZoSan]

by 5tr1ngch3353



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Homoromantic Monkey D. Luffy, Implied LawLu, Implied Lusopp, Internalized Homophobia, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, One Shot, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Post-Timeskip, Valentine's Day, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5tr1ngch3353/pseuds/5tr1ngch3353
Summary: Sanji had made Valentine’s Day treats for the entire Straw Hats crew. However, he had no idea he was the one to get the best present he could ask for. Far better than a dinky little box of chocolates, if you ask Princey.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: ✨💕ZoSan Oneshots💕✨





	Special Present [ZoSan]

Luffy poked his head into the kitchen to investigate the smell, beaming as he spotted Sanji making his own chocolate.

“Sanjiiiiiii! Sanji, I want some!”

“You’ll get your own when it’s finished. I’m making everyone their own special chocolates.” he said in a bit of a monotone voice, clearly hyperfocused on getting the mixture in his bowl just right.

“Who’s this batch for?” the shorter asked, hanging off of his friend while watching.

“It’s for Zoro. And get off of me, you’re gonna make me mess it up.”

Backing off a bit, he decided to sit on the empty spot on the counter and watch from there.

“Oooh, what flavor?”

“Everyone gets three, but he doesn’t like chocolate, so these are an alternative. These are gonna be yuzu sake, cherry mochi, and a cinnamon-cayenne bonbon with cocoa instead of chocolate.”

“Sounds tasty!” Luffy chimed, swinging his legs a bit. Noticing the dorky smile spreading across the chef’s face, he tilted his head. “What’s up with you?”

“Oh, n-nothing. Just thinking he’ll leave me alone if I’ll give him these.”

The blush on Sanji’s cheeks said otherwise.

“You’re looking like you’re thinking about Nami.”

“Huh? Oh, um-“

“You got a crush on Zoro or something?” Luffy playfully teased, earning a squeak of surprise.

“I mean-”

“Hey, don’t worry! I don’t really care if you go for him or not, just do what you think is right for you!!”

“You...you’re okay with us being together...?”

“Of course not!! Why would I? I like a couple of guys like that myself!” the captain beamed, placing a hand on Sanji’s head. The two smiled to each other and continued making small talk while Sanji made the candies. Once finished, he was quite proud of himself. Everyone had different candy flavors. Luffy had candied bacon, a dark chocolate-covered pretzel, and salted caramel-covered nuts. Nami had chocolates with various gooey centers, including orange liqueur, cherry liqueur, and spiced apple. Usopp had lemon drops with a bit of pike in them, strawberries dipped in chocolate and powdered sugar, and sweet fried noodles. Chopper had three chocolate eggs, each filled with something different that included cotton candy, powder that fizzes in your mouth, and saltwater taffy. Robin had coffee candies, a chocolate lava cake, and a sandwich entirely made of candies. Franky had differently shaped hard candies, each filled with a different flavor of cola. Finally, Brook had a small takoyaki with a black tea and matcha tea chewy candy.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Sanji headed to the isolated area of the ship he knew Zoro would be in.

“Oi, marimo.”

His face reddened when the shirtless man turned to him, breathing heavily as he had clearly just finished working out again.

“Yeah?”

“I, uh...I made these for you. As a little present for Valentine’s Day. B-But don’t think you’re special or anything, ‘cus I made stuff for the rest of the crew too...!”

Letting out a low chuckle and leading Sanji to the nearby bench, he softly thanked the cook.

“I know you don’t like chocolate, so I made some stuff I thought you’d like more.”

“Awe, so you really do like me~?” Zoro teased, jokingly swooning over him.

“Shut up, just eat the food already.” Sanji blushed before Zoro passed him a small box. Inside was a bunch of chocolate strawberries and cherries, making Sanji blush.

“Y’know, we’ve been together for a while now. Do you really think there’s any reason to hide it anymore...?”

“I actually talked about that with Luffy earlier. He said he didn’t care, so...”

“Well, he would be the last to catch on...which makes me wanna do something.”

Moving closer as Zoro gently put an arm around him, Sanji smiled. “And what’s that?”

Zoro stood up and held a hand out for Sanji, leading him back to the bedroom. Most of the group had passed out drunk, so they had very little issues with getting to the bed aside from having to step over the sleeping people. Sharing a gentle kiss, they did their best to remain quiet while they made love in the moonlight.

—The Next Morning—

After getting everyone’s attention at the dining table, Zoro smiled brighter than he normally did before taking Sanji’s hands.

“Sanji, we’ve been together for some time now. Every day I see you, I can’t help but think how lucky I am to be able to even be near you. I know we fight a lot, but we both know we never mean any of the harsh things we say to each other. And I know I’m not good with words, so I’ll make this short.” he chuckled, “I love you, and nothing will ever change that. You’ll always be the one I love with all my heart. Which is why I wanna know...”

Getting down on one knee, he pulled a ring from his pocket, which made Sanji nearly drop his cigarette.

“Two years was way more than enough time to get the balls to do this. Will you marry me?”

Pulling his hands away from his face, Sanji revealed a bright smile as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He squeaked out a “yes” before playfully tackling Zoro as the rest of the crew applauded. Sharing multiple kisses, Zoro gently slid the ring onto Sanji’s finger. It was simple, but he loved it regardless. A spiral with a blue gem in the center obviously represented his signature eyebrow, a sword with a green gem at the hilt right next to it.

“It’s about time you said something!” Nami laughed, holding out her hands to congratulate both of them. “You two were all over each other when you thought nobody was looking!”

Sanji blushed bright red, looking away in embarrassment.

“Yeah, you guys really were acting more like a couple than most couples do when you weren’t even trying to!” Usopp taunted playfully, earning a nudge from Zoro.

“Well, this calls for a celebration!” Luffy cried out, clearly just saying that because he wanted more food.

“I actually have something ready for you guys already, I started that before I got working on your presents.” Sanji smiled, the group watching intently. The room flooded with a smell that made everyone feel amazing, clearly ready for Sanji’s masterful cooking. Opening the oven door, he revealed a massive display with a special thing for everyone’s tastes. Luffy, of course, dove straight into his, everyone thanking Sanji as they got their own helpings. Moving into his lap, Sanji playfully pecked Zoro on his nose and earned a gentle kiss in return.


End file.
